


I Fucking Hate You Larry Johnson.

by KR3N



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cheating, Drug Use, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sally Face - Freeform, Smut, Suicide, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR3N/pseuds/KR3N
Summary: literally all over the place oop





	1. Part 1

The pungent smell of booze, sweat and mold made the two boys gag as Sal leaned on the sink, half naked with Larry behind him. A bead of sweat rolled down his scarred forehead and he rolled his eye.

"Hurry up you cunt. I don't have all day for this shit." Sal hissed at the brunette.

"Shut up, my zipper is stuck." The brunette retorted.

Sal took a deep breath of the disgusting air and basically ripped the zipper open with ease.

"You weak bitch. Alright, just fuck me already." Sal leaned back on the counter. He looked at himself in the grimy mirror, grimacing at the sight.

"You know how I want it. Fast and violent, no feelings besides anger and lust involved." The bluenette commanded.

They had this thing going on where they would sneak away from their individual groups and have violent, angry sex in a private place. They've been doing this ever since the two broke up.

Sal hated how Larry never loved him. He hated the fact that he kissed the lips of a manipulative, lying, cheating, misogynistic, toxic junkie, yet here he was, getting the sad violently fucked out of him by none other than him.

He also hated the fact that he came running back into the brunette's arms everytime he promised he would change, but he never changed. It was just to feel loved because he knew that Sal was the only one who loved him.

By now, Larry had been ramming into Sal's prostate as hard as he could, eager for an orgasm because Sal was only good for one thing:

Being Larry's personal fuck toy that he could throw away at any moment and go fuck someone else.

Sal had tears of pain and sadness running down his face as he moaned quietly.

Without warning, Larry stopped and came inside Sal, which made him realize that his only use was being Larry's cum rag.

He wiped his tears, letting out a choked sob as Larry left without another word.

Everytime they did this, Sal hated himself more and more because he still loved Larry to the moon and back. But he knew Larry didn't love him at all. He was just another trophy in his collection.

He went back to the crowd of adults in the club and sat down at the bar. He still didn't understand how they let him in. Probably his face.

"Give me your strongest booze!" Sal shouted. His face startled the bartender and he gave the bluenette what he wanted. He chugged it down and asked for another.

He started sobbing uncontrollably, putting his head on the counter.>

"Sal? What happened?" A familiar voice asked. He looked up to see Phillip standing there.p>

"Nothing." The bluenette responded.

"Was it... Larry again? Did he do something?" The e-boy asked.

Sally shook his head and just motioned for the bartender to give him more booze. He chugged that down, too and wiped his tears.

Phillip felt bad for his best friend, but he couldn't do anything because the smaller male refused to open up after what Larry did to him.

"Let's go home..." Phillip said.

"No. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Go have some fun." Sal slurred.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Phillip responded.

"Fine." Sally slurred back.

"And I'm also not letting you drink more. You already drank five glasses of the stuff." He stated.

"Okay okay. Hug me." Sal blurted.

"What?" Phillip questioned.

"Did I fucking stutter?!" Sal yelled.

Phillip pulled him in for a hug and they stayed like that for a few minutes as Sal sobbed into his shoulder. When they pulled away, Sally spoke.

"Thanks dude." He said.

"No problem." Phillip responded with a gleaming smile.


	2. Part 2

Sally laid in his bed, tears streaming down his face, staining his satin pillow cover.

"I love him Gizmo... Why do I love him?! He treated me like shit all the time. And now I'm just an insignificant cum rag." Sally cried. He hugged himself tightly, letting out a loud sob.

"Meow." Gizmo replied. The feline rubbed up on his shaven legs, purring in worry.

"You aren't really helping m-" The bluenette started, but got cut off by his phone ringing.

He jumped up and rushed to answer. He wasn't really surprised to see that the brunette had called. Like the fool he was, he picked up almost instantly.

L: Hey... Could you come down?

S: Y-Yeah. I'll be down in a few.

His stomach churned, its content's almost coming back. He wiped the tears he shed because of the brunette. He slipped his old converse on and made his way to the staircase of the apartment. He didn't bother with the elevator. It wasn't really safe.

He knocked on the Johnson residence and was instantly greeted by Larry himself. A smile plastered on his face.He felt like he was about to throw up when the brunette pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done... Maybe we could start things over again." He said for the 198th time since they broke up two years ago. Sal wanted to believe him, but he just couldn't. Not listening to his gut, he fell into it again.

"Yeah let's do that.." He responded.

"I love you Baby Blue." The brunette said, making Sal's chest flutter. He wanted to believe Larry. He couldn't.

"I love you too." Sally whispered. They shared a long, passionate kiss before Larry lifted the smaller male up and carried him to his room.

He kicked door close and threw Sal on his bed.

"You're so naive and stupid... It's really turning me on." He chuckled. He fooled him again.

"I-" Sal got cut off.

"What are you?" He spat.

"I'm just a fuck toy. I don't deserve any kind of love." Sal muttered.

"Exactly. Now strip." The brunette instructed.

Sally was quick to follow orders. He would've stopped Larry if he wasn't so blinded.

"*Sigh* Would you look at that, Sally is desperate." Larry chuckled. "Hands and knees. Now."

Sal got into position on the floor,waiting. He watched Larry snort a line of cocaine before going behind him and slapping his ass.

He already tried to tell him to get off the stuff, but he wouldn't listen. Now he was addicted to both cocaine and heroin. Sal couldn't bare to watch the brunette do this to himself.

"Now, what to do with my personal favorite..." He rubbed his chin.

He stripped his clothes off and grabbed a big chunk of Sal's hair and slamming his cock in.

The bluenette screamed out in pleasure and pain. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"H-Harder!~ Destroy me!" Sal choked out, getting more confident. Larry sped up even more and violently rammed into Sal's prostate.

All his feelings and pain melted away. They got replaced by bliss and pleasure.

The sounds of skin slapping were drowned out by Sally's loud moans as Larry slammed into him harder with every thrust.

"I-I'm close!~" Sal moaned out.

"Me too.~" Larry grunted.

Sal shuddered as he came on the floor, Larry following shortly after, cumming inside the blueberry.

He pulled out and put his clothes on. He stretched.

After Sal recovered from his orgasm, he got dressed and stood up on his wobbly legs.

"Want some?" Larry asked, motioning towards a line of coke.

"No thanks." Sal responded, shaking his head.

Larry stayed silent as he snorted both lines up. He sighed. The drug taking over his brain.

"That's gonna kill you one day..." Sal said quietly.

"I don't care. I've got nothing to lose. Nobody loves me except you." The brunette mumbled. "But that feeling of love isn't mutual."

"I know... I'm gonna go now." Sal said and rushed out. Tears fell from his eye.

Larry was now alone with his thoughts and feelings. He needed to get his life together.

Why did he say that? He loved the small boy more than anything. He loved everything about him. His hair, his eye, his smile, his voice... He loved him. He just couldn't admit it to anyone after he broke him so many times.

He fucked almost all the girls in the school, but none of them brought as much pleasure or any kind of feeling as Sal did. He wanted Sal, he needed him.

But his friends despised him. Which was completely understandable. His drug addiction really wasn't helping his case either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed or smthin hehe
> 
> i personally kinda cringed when i reread it oof


	3. Part 3

Sal walked through the double doors of the cafeteria and trudged over to his group of friends. He still had a slight limp.

He sat down with his tray and pushed the purple slop around on his plate. The food was absolutely disgusting.

"So, did anything interesting happen over the weekend?" Phillip asked.

"Me and Larry are back together..." The bluenette responded. Ashley and Todd spat out their drinks.

"WHAT?!" Ashley asked a little too loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Sally shushed her.

"Sally, you know he's not right for you. He's going to keep cheating on you and berate you." Phillip said. He placed a hand on Sal's shoulder.

"You may be right. But I love him and you all know that." Sal retorted. He felt someone tap his shoulder as his friends looked behind him with disgust. He knew exactly who it was even without looking.

"Hi Baby Blue." Larry said and hugged him. He relaxed into his embrace.

"Hey baby..." The bluenette responded and kissed Larry's cheek. He stopped wearing his prosthetic after it split into two while him and Larry had one of their violent sessions and the bluenette got thrown to the floor a little too hard.

"Meet me in the bathroom." Larry whispered, his hot breath making Sal shudder slightly.

Sal nodded vigorously and Larry left.

"This relationship is not healthy. It's really going to mess with you..." Ash said.

The bluenette shrugged and stood up. He stretched and popped his knuckles.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." He stated and skipped to the boys bathroom.

When he got there, he saw Larry leaning against a stall with a vape in his hand.

"Hey there, Blue Beauty. C'mere." He clicked his tongue. Sal almost fell from the sound.

Sally happily zoomed over to him and fell in his arms. Larry leaned down and closed the gap between them.

When they parted for air, Larry gently pushed Sal's head downward. Sally got the message, getting on his knees. He unbuttoned the taller male's jeans, tugging them down along with his boxers.

Sally took his cock in his mouth and began bobbing his head, sucking slightly.

He had a fluttery feeling in his chest when he heard Larry's grunts of pleasure.

Larry grabbed Sal's hair and forced his dick to go deeper in his mouth. He exhaled some cotton candy scented smoke onto Sal, gawking at the smaller male as he graciously gave him head.

After a while, Larry came in Sal's mouth. He tucked himself back in his pants and kissed Sal's scarred lips.

"I love you Larry." He said.

"Mhm." Larry mumbled.

Sally left a few minutes later and walked back to his group of friends. He sat down and sighed. He looked back to Larry's group and saw a girl kissing his cheek. His stomach turned and everything around him became blurry.

"Sal, you need to cut all the ties you have with him. He doesn't love you." Todd said.

"But he's hurting. He keeps saying that I'm the only one that loves him." Sal muttered.

"That doesn't mean he can just use you like this! You broke up two years ago and ever since then he made promises that he couldn't keep and you ran straight into his arms over and over and over again. And he's going to keep doing this to you..." Ash said.

She was right, it was an endless cycle of breaking up with him, getting fucked by him and running back into his arms like nothing ever happened.

"It's not that deep. I'm used to it by now. Yeah it hurt when I first caught him with another chick, but now, I don't care. I love him and you guys can't change my mind. If I kill myself because of him, that's my problem." Sal stated.

"Sal can you not see? He's destroying you mentally." Phillip said.

"He's destroying himself, too! I know what he fucking does to his body. But you don't care about that. You only care about me." Sal mumbled, tears now trying to escape his real eye.

His friends looked at him with shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

They stayed silent until the bell rang. They threw away their styrofoam trays and went to their classes.

Ashley went to Art with Phillip and Sal went to Physics with Todd.


	4. Part 4

Larry stared at the drug paraphernalia in front of him. He has thought about stopping, but it was just too hard, knowing that he's been hurting the only person who loved him. It just numbs the pain.

He picked up the small baggie and put some of the white powder on the spoon. He grabbed his lighter and heated the spoon up until the powder melted. He took the syringe, sucking the liquid up.

He rolled the sleeve of his red hoodie up and injected the deadly drug into his bloodstream. He almost instantly felt better when the familiar sting of the drug hit his arm.

Then it was numb. It seemed like the drug flushed every ounce of pain from his system. He knew his mother was disappointed in him because of his addiction. She didn't know about what he has been doing to the people around him. She didn't raise him like this.

He didn't realize, but tears were already streaming down his face. He wasn't supposed to cry. He was supposed to be numb.

He resorted to plan B. He got another baggie out and poured the white powder onto his desk, creating lines with an old UNO card. He made three lines parallel with each other.

He rolled up a one dollar bill and used that to snort up the lines. The familiar burning sensation clouded his brain until he felt nothing yet again.

He grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts. His finger hovered over Sal's number for a few seconds but, he decided not to bother the bluenette.

He stood up, feeling dizzy and plopped himself on his bed, not bothering to put his drugs away. He couldn't care anymore.

All he wanted to was to die already. It would've been better for everyone if he was gone.


	5. Part 5

Sal walked to the bus stop where his friends and boyfriend were waiting for him. He went over to Larry who gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Something about it felt off to Sal. Larry was being more loving instead of lusty this time around. It was strange.

They pulled away from each other and Phillip called Sal over to his group. Sal walked over to them. They had disappointment written all over their faces.

"Why don't you ever listen to us?" Todd questioned.

The bluenette shrugged.

"I love him. That's why." He responded.

"Sally, you know we want the best for you. And he's just the absolute worst." Ashley said. The other 2 nodded in agreement.

"I know. You've told me that before. But, I know what he's going through so I let everything he's done slide." Sal stated. He wasn't exactly wrong.

"That's not a good logic." The redhead mumbled.

"I couldn't care less." Sal said.

When the bus arrived, they piled on along with all the other sweaty teens. It smelled worse than a miscarriage after a week.

Sal sat at the back with Larry and they shared earbuds like the good old times before Larry began experimenting with drugs. Before Larry became what he was now.

The bluenette sighed. He leaned on the other's shoulder.

"I love you Larry." Sal said. He hated every 'I love you' he ever said to the brunette.

"Mhm." Larry responded. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to smother the bluenette in hugs, kisses, 'I love you's' but, his pride wouldn't let him.

Sal hesitantly grabbed Larry's hand. He brushed his thumb over the other's knuckles. His eyes widened when Larry squeezed his hand and gazed down at him with love in his eyes.

"I love you too." The words came out of his mouth without him thinking them over.

"You do..?" Sal questioned with hope glistening in his eyes.

Before Larry could answer, the bus stopped and they had to get off. Sal frowned. He couldn't get an answer out of his boyfriend. Before he could say another word, Larry was already standing with his friends.

He slumped over to his group and they went inside. Sal unlocked his locker and got his Maths textbooks out and went to the classroom.

He sat down in his seat behind Chug, waiting for the bell. 

Mrs. Packerton came in soon. She started explaining stuff and Sal began daydreaming. Or reminiscing.

He was in Larry's room, laying with him on his bed. Larry pulled him closer and spoke softly.

"I love you so much Baby Blue... I don't want to let you go. Ever." He said, petting the smaller boy's hair.

"I love you too." Sal replied and nuzzled his face into Larry's bare chest.

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you after graduation." Larry stated.

"You do?" Sal asked, not being able to hold the tears back.

"Yes. You're the best, kindest, most loving, most beautiful person I've ever met. I guess all I'm saying is that I love you..." Larry said. 

But those were just lies.

The next day when Sal went to visit, Larry was on top of a girl and making out with her. A smeared blood trail on his arm and white powder on his nose. They were surrounded by vodka bottles and baggies of white powder.

"L-Larry..." Sal whimpered. He dropped the gift he wanted to give Larry.

"Baby! I-I can explain!" Larry retorted.

"Then explain! Wait... Is that heroin? And cocaine? Fucking hell. It's over you lying crackhead!" Sal yelled through tears. He ran out of the apartment and didn't stop until he got to his own apartment.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. It made his stomach twist and turn.

He raised his hand.

"Yes Sally?" Mrs. Packerton's shrill voice echoed through the classroom.

"May I go to the bathroom? I don't feel well." Sal said. Mrs. Packerton nodded, and Sal was out of the classroom in a second.

He pushed past all the vaping freshmen and ran into a stall. He bent over the toilet bowl and started gagging. When only saliva came out, he decided to stand up and leave, but the sick feeling didn't leave him.

He resorted to plan B. He shoved 2 of his boney fingers down his throat, gagging himself. He hurled into the bowl over and over and over again.

He did this until only stomach acid came up. Then he heard knocks on the door.

"Yo, you okay?" One of the freshmen asked.

"Yeah." Sal responded in a hoarse voice. He wiped his mouth and fingers with toilet paper and flushed.

He opened the door and was met with worried faces.

"I'm gonna take you to the nurse. That didn't sound good." Kyle said.

"I'm okay Kyle. Don't worry." Sal responded.

"I'm still taking you to the nurse." Kyle insisted.

"Fine." Sal crossed his arms and followed Kyle to the nurse's office.

"Good day. Sal threw up and I decided to take him here." He said.

"Oh. I'll call his dad. Can you get him his stuff?" The nurse with blonde hair asked. 

"Yes Miss."

She dialed Henry's number and called him.

Sal was just listening and thinking. A little while later, Kyle came back with his stuff and his dad arrived.

"Bye. Thanks." Sal said to Kyle.

"No problem. Get well soon." Kyle said and waved.

Sal got into his dad's car and he began driving home.


	6. Part 6

Sal was playing on his Gear Boy when he heard his phone ring. He jumped off his bed and answered.

L: Hey Baby.

S: Hi Lar.

L: Wanna come over? I planned something.

S: Yeah I'll be down in a few.

L: Good. Love you.

S: I love you too.

Sal slipped his phone in his back pocket and went to the elevator. He pushed the keycard in the slot and pressed the 'B' button. The elevator creaked as it made its way down to the basement.

He walked to the Johnson's residence and knocked. Larry opened. He was only in sweatpants. It reminded the bluenette of all the times he would kiss his bare chest. He missed those times.

"Hi cutie. Ready for some more fun?" The brunette asked seductively. All of Sal's feelings and memories flew out the window as he let Larry carry him to his room.

"Always Daddy." Sal responded in a husky voice.

He laid down on Larry's bed and the brunette climbed ontop of him. The brunette began kissing and nipping at his neck and looking for his sweet spot. After searching for a few minutes, he came across the spot that made Sal moan. He began to abuse that one spot, getting moan after moan out of Sally.

Larry took Sal's shirt off and ran his hands down from his chest to his stomach. It sent shivers down Sal's spine as Larry rubbed his V-line.

He unbuttoned Sal's shorts and took them off, discarding them at the side of the bed. Sal's erection was only held back by his black boxers. He bit his lip and whimpered as Larry kept rubbing the confined length.

He slowly slipped the boxers down and Sal's erection flung outward, hitting Larry on the abdomen. He chuckled and grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting some on his fingers and rubbing it around Sal's entrance. This got a moan out of Sal.

Larry took his clothes off and lathered his erection in the clear fluid before tossing it on a bean bag.

He spread Sal's legs and lined himself up at his entrance. He got lost in Sal's eyes. They were just the prettiest. Especially his real one.

"Ahem. Are you going to fuck me or not?" Sal growled, lust overflowing his senses. Larry snapped out, nodding.

Larry pushed himself in and started thrusting at a steady pace.

"Come onnnnn. Fuck me harder. Make it fucking hurt." Sal growled deeply.

Larry obeyed and set a merciless pace. Sal's eyes crossed in pleasure as he hung his tongue out.

He moaned loudly as Larry rammed into his prostate.

"YESSS! RIGHT THERE! FUUUUCKKK~" The bluenette yelled in pleasure. He dug his nails into Larry's back and scratched.

Larry was panting and grunting. He wrapped his hand around Sal's neck, knowing it would definitely drive the bluenette crazy. He gave his a neck a hard squeeze, smirking at the choked moans that left Sal's throat. 

When Sal's face got a little too rosy, he retracted his hand. He felt closer to releasing at the sounds of Sal coughing and wheezing for air.

He squeezed his throat a little harder this time while also jacking the bluenette off. 

"LARRY!~" Sal moaned as he released all over Larry's chest and abdomen, Larry getting coser to finishing as well. His thrusts became sloppy as the pit in his stomach grew.

He pulled out and released his seed onto Sal's stomach and chest.

He got a rag and dipped it in warm water. He cleaned both of them off and Sal went for the door after getting dressed.

"I love you." Larry whispered as Sal closed the door.

He never knew what he could do without Sal there. He was always bored after Sal left.

He couldn't even paint anymore, considering he sold his art supplies so that he could sate his addictions.

He really made a mistake, didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited the past chapters to be a lil better owo


	7. Part 7

Larry heard a knock on his door. He opened it, expecting Sal but instead it was his mother. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh hey mom." Larry said. He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"We need to talk." She said in a serious tone.

"Is it about my addiction?" Larry asked, looking at the ground.

"Yes. Sal said he's worried about you. He wants you to stop. For your sake." She said sadly. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I've been trying to... It's too hard. I'm sorry." He whispered, putting his head in his hands.

Lisa pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back. He quietly sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know dear. But, I know you can do it. I know it is hard but, we'll figure this out. Me and Sal are here to support you." She said kindly.

"Thank you so much... I think I'll start by locking those shits away." Larry mumbled and pulled away from the hug.

He went over to his desk and tossed the drugs into his drawer and locked it. He threw the key in a box, stuffing it deep into his closet.

"We'll get through this." Lisa said. She patted her son's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"I hope so." Larry said and wiped his eyes. He smiled back at her, sniffling.

If he was being honest, Larry was scared relapsing. No, he was afraid of the disappointed look his mom and Sal would give him. Lisa left the room and went back to her own.

The brunette decided to call Sal. He found his contact and called him.

"Come on, pick up."

S: Hey Lar.

L: Hi Sally. Could you come down? I just want to talk.

S: I'm coming.

He set his phone down and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't even recognise himself anymore. He didn't see himself. He saw a crackhead. A skinny, tired, pathetic junkie. He ruined his own life.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock. He got up and opened the door for his boyfriend.

"Hey Baby Blue." He said blankly.

"Hi Lar. What did you want to talk about?" The bluenette asked.

"Mom told me that you're worried about me. So I decided that I would stop doing those drugs." Lary stated. Sal's real eye lit up and he jumped on his boyfriend.

"Thank you! I couldn't handle losing you to substance abuse..." The bluenette said into Larry's tan shirt. For the first time in a while, he didn't feel sick. He felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its absolute shit uwu


	8. Part 8

Sal happily rushed to Larry's side as they got out of the apartments. He wrapped his arms around Larry's and they walked to school like that. Sal decided to include Larry in their friend group again.

"Dude, your friends hate me. Don't." Larry whispered.

"They don't. They're just overprotective of me." Sal responded. He dragged Larry to his group, receving disgusted and disappointed looks from them. Todd even rolled his eyes.

"Why is he here?" Phillip growled.

"Oh- Um... Maybe I should go." Larry mumbled.

"No. He's here because he's my boyfriend. And if you have a problem with that, you can go somewhere else." Sal snapped. "He's trying to become a better person and you should respect that."

"But, Sal, he-" Ashley started.

"I know what he fucking did. I'm not stupid. I still fucking remember. You don't need to tell me every single day." Sal hissed. He was starting to get frustrated.

Ashley was taken aback by Sal's sudden snappy attitude. She was hurt.

"And who I date is my fucking business. I'm sick of you guys telling me who is good for me and who isn't. Especially you Ashley. Like, shut up, I get it, you want the best for me blah blah blah. But I'm not your kid and you're not my mom." Sal stated.

He ignored the shocked and hurt faces of his friends and turned on his heels, walking away. Ashley burst into tears.

"You didn't need to snap at them like that. They're your friends." Larry said.

"I don't think they are after I did that." Sal chuckled. "Wanna skip? I don't wanna stay here."

"Let's go." Larry smiled.

They casually walked out of the school and went to the treehouse. They haven't been in the treehouse for a while now, so it was pretty dusty. But they didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look who finally updated- sorry yall


	9. Part 9

Sal sat Larry on the old couch in the treehouse. He straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. The brunette held his hips gently as they kissed.

"Don't listen to them. They don't know you like I do..." The bluenette whispered into the kiss.

"But-" Larry started. Sal shushed him.

"Don't. I don't care if they were my friends... They shouldn't hurt you." Sal mumbled. "I saw how upset you were by their comments and shit."

The brunette didn't say anything and just stared into Sal's eyes.

"So, how have you been feeling for these past 5 days?" Sal asked.

"Well, I've been a bit better. But withdrawal sucks." He responded.

"I know, but this is what we have to do. Stay strong for me and Lisa." The bluenette said, leaning on the taller male's chest.

He wrapped his arms around Sal's waist and held him close, not wanting to let go. He softly hummed to a tune and sniffed Sal's hair. His eyes widened at the scent of vanilla.

"Dude, what shampoo do you use?" He asked. Sal giggled.

"It's a secret." Sal joked.

"Aw c'mon. Eh I'll probably find it at the store." Larry shrugged.

Sal nuzzled his face into the crook of Larry's neck and sighed contently. He wished everyday could be like this.


	10. Part 10

Sal happily skipped along the sidewalk next to his boyfriend. They were going to the local ice cream shop to celebrate Larry being 1 week clean.

"I'll buy you any flavor you want." Sal said.

"Is this even necessary? It's only been 1 week. There's still a long way to go." Larry mumbled.

"I know Lar. But you deserve this." Sal said, rubbing his back. "Besides, it's your birthday! I'll give you another present when we get home."

They started walking faster when the small ice cream shop came into view.

"Hi what can I get for you?" The woman said. She tried to look anywhere but Sal's face.

"I'll have a scoop of lemon and a scoop of blueberry." Larry said.

"I'll have a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of chocolate, please." Sal stated. Sal paid for both and they walked out. Sal made eye contact with Ashley on the way out and rolled his eye. 

Ashley scoffed and turned back to her friends.

"Let it go Ash. He won't come back to us no matter how much you stare at him from a distance." Todd stated.

"Shut it nerd." The brunette spat.

"Ash, we're all hurt not just you. You're not the only one he snapped at so stop being so selfish. Besides, he isn't our property, he can do whatever he wants." Phillip chimed in.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't say those things too." Ashley whined.

"Ash, you're the only one who still keeps being salty even after we agreed to accept the fact that he isn't going to come back." The bluenette retorted.

"Yeah, like, why are you so salty still?" Neil questioned.

"I- Fuck all of you. I'm out of here." She stood up and stomped out.

"Jesus Christ." Phillip mumbled.

Sal ran ahead of Larry into the basement to get his present ready. He got the paints beautifully organized and set the easel up. He waited for Larry to walk in and when he did, he tackled the other in a big hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAR!" Sal exclaimed happily.

"Sal, I- Thank you so much.... You're the best..." Larry sniffled. They shared a long kiss, Sal mumbling small 'I love you's.

"You should thank Lisa too. This was her idea." Sal responded after pulling away. "She's in the kitchen with your cake. Let's go." Sal wrapped his arms around the other's waist and they went to the kitchen.

"The birthday boy has arrived!" The bluenette joked.

"Happy birthday Lar-Bear!" Lisa pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks mom. Thanks Sal. I love both of you so much!" Larry said happily.

"No problem. Now let's destroy this cake." Sal said. Larry nodded and sat down. He blew out the 17 candles and didn't hesitate to cut into the chocolate cake.

After they destroyed half of the cake, Sal and Larry went to the treehouse for some alone time. Larry sat down on the old sofa and the shorter male sat in his lap, straddling him.

The bluenette connected their lips. The kiss was slow and loving at first, but it got more eager and rough as Sal grinded their crotches together.

Sal kept a steady pace while both of them moaned into the kiss. Sal suddenly stopped and got off. He went to the chest in the corner and rummaged around until his fingers came in contact with a plastic lid. He pulled the small bottle out and went back to the brunette who now had a very visible erection. The brunette looked at Sal with excitement in his eyes as he slowly tugged Larry's sweatpants down, along with his blue boxers. Sal took his own pants down and squirted some lube onto his palm.

He rubbed it on Larry's erection. He slowly lowered himself on the taller male's cock, throwing his head back. He waited to get adjusted to Larry's size and began hopping up and down. Larry grabbed his sides, and bounced him up and down.

Larry felt the pit in his stomach grow and his dick twitching. Sal wasn't any farther than his partner.

He lowered one of his hands to Sal's dick, working it quickly. The blueberry moaned as he came into his lover's hand, Larry following soon after, cumming into the blueberry.

Sal got off the brunette's dick and collapsed onto his chest, panting. Larry took a rag and cleaned his hand.

"Happy birthday..." Sal said inbetween gasps for air.


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my absence yall
> 
> also, the next few chapters will be cringe hhhhhh

_The boy walked around the old, rotting building nervously. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing here, but he knew one thing. And it was that he had to escape. Why? He didn't know. There were lots of things he didn't know._

_He walked and walked until he reached a door. It had gibberish written on it. The door opened on its own and there it stood, the silhouette of a person._

_It turned around and looked him dead in the eyes. It started walking towards him, slowly, one step at a time until it was right in his face. It slowly melted away and more figures popped up all around him._

_They began whispering incoherently until all of them melted just like the first one. The boy heard a loud screech and saw a humanoid creature run towards him. Before it could reach him, he woke up._

He was in the treehouse with Sal next to him, a worried expression plastered on his scarred face.

"Larry? Did you have a nightmare?" Sal asked. Larry tried to speak, but his voice was lodged in his throat. He started breathing heavily before breaking down. The bluenette hugged him close to his chest and let him cry into his shirt. He focused on keeping a steady heartbeat, but it was getting more difficult as Larry kept sobbing more.

Sal rubbed circles on Larry's back and softly hummed, trying his best to calm his boyfriend down. It worked. He heard light snoring come from Larry as he stroked his hair.

That night, Sal was the one who watched over Larry because of a nightmare. He didn't close his eyes even for 2 seconds and watched the brunette like a hawk.

He sighed when he saw the sun come up.


	12. Part 12

It was a week after Larry had that nightmare. Things have been going normally for the 2 and they soon forgot about it.

Sal was sitting in his boyfriend's lap and playing on his Gear Boy.

"Lar..?" He asked after a bit of silence.

"Hm?" The taller male hummed while playing with Sal's blue hair.

"How come you never let me go to the 5th floor?" Sal questioned, never taking his eyes off the game he was playing. Larry froze and struggled to form a coherent answer.

"I-It's d-dangerous up t-there..." Larry managed to stutter out.

"I thought you liked danger." Sal raised an eyebrow. "I wanna go up thereeee..." Sal whined.

"No." Larry firmly responds.

"Pleaseeee? Larry, I'll do all the chores instead of you for a week..." Sal proposed.

"Still no. You're not my slave." Larry replied.

"Fine. Then I'll go alone." Sal said and stood up, walking to the door.

"N-no! I'll go with you... J-Just don't go up there alone." Larry said. Sal looked satisfied with himself as he walked to the elevator with Larry. Sal pressed the 'Up' button and waited for the doors to open.

Once they did, he grabbed Larry's hand and they stepped in. the bluenette excitedly pressed the button to the 5th floor and tapped his foot. He was excited to finally see the 5th floor after 3 years of living in the apartments. Larry? Not so much. He wasn't a fan of the 5th floor.

The elvator dingged and Sal rushed out, yanking Larry with him as well.

"Listen, don't run off and stay close to me, got it? I don't want a piece of the ceiling falling onto you or one of those... Things attacking you.." Larry trailed off at the end. But, Sal wasn't listening and was just reading a sign.

Suddenly, Sal pointed to 501.

"There's something in there. C'mon Lar. We need to see." Sal stated, grabbing Larry's hand. Panic began to rise in Larry's chest as they got closer to the door. What if Sal comes in cocntact with one of them? What if he sensed the presence of one of them? Thoughts like this raced through Larry's mind as Sal reached for the doorknob.

He pushed the decaying door open and stepped in. He covered his nose when the smell of something rotting hit his nostrils.

"It's in there." Sal whispered, pointing to the bathroom door that had handprints on it. He dragged Larry to the door and opened it without hesitation.

He walked into the moldy bathroom and looked around. His Gear Boy made a static noise and he quickly got it out of his pocket. It read 'Press R To Continue'. He pressed 'R' and a little girl with purple hair materialized in front of them.

"HOLY FUCK KNUCKLES-" Larry said in disbelief. He's never seen her before. Only 'The Things'.

'The Things' were like ghosts, but they were everywhere and could roam the world freely. Only a few people could see them. 'The Things' can harm the people that see them, but only those people. The 5th floor was filled with them and that's why Larry was so scared of it.

"That's not a good word!" Megan scolded.

"Woah... Are you a ghost?" Sal asked with nothing but pure interest in his eye.

"A what? Don't be silly, ghosts don't exist. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Sal, but my friends call me Sally Face, and this is Larry. What about you?"

"Sally Face? What a strange nickname. I'm Megan by the way! Nice to meet you!" She stuck her hand out for Sal to shake. He reached for her tiny hand and attempted to shake it, failing miserably as his hand went right through hers, causing a chill to run down his spine.

"Uh oh... I gotta go.. They're coming. Bye Sally, bye Larry!" She said before melting back into the ground. Sal looked at his boyfriend with confusion.

"Oh god... We gotta get out of here too..." Larry whispered when he saw the familiar red liquid trickle down the walls. He grabbed Sal's hand and tightly held onto it as he ran out of the apartment. He heard the doors open behind them and ran faster.

When he heard a scream come from Sal, he lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder and darted to the elevator after seeing 'The Things' coming out of the other apartments.

He punched a button to a random floor and impatiently waited for it to get down.

"What the fuck were those?!" Sal asked.

"Y-You saw them too?" Larry questioned.

"Yes... What were those? Why were they coming after us?! I need answers Larry!" The bluenette yelled.

"Listen, I'll explain... But you need to calm do-" He stopped. No sound could come out of his mouth as he stared at the apparition behind his boyfriend, just outside the window on the 3rd floor.

"Lar..? What's wrong?" The bluenette asked.

Larry didn't say anything and just kept staring at the figure. It slowly disappeared before Larry blacked out.


	13. Part 13

The bluenette didn't leave his boyfriend's side until he woke up.

The brunette slowly peeled his eyes open and looked around his room. He saw his boyfriend's tear-stained and red face who smiled when he saw the brunette's brown eyes peering at him.

"Lar? Hey, it's me. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. How long have I been out for?" Larry questioned, giving Sal's hand a small squeeze.

"2 days..." Sal responded. He had bags under his eyes, though they weren't as bad as Larry's, they were still noticeable. Sal turned his head away and stared at a spider in a corner.

"Sal." Larry said sternly. "Look at me."

Sal turned his head so he was facing his lover, his gaze tired.

"Have you slept at all?" Larry asked. Sal hesitantly shook his head and looked down at his lap.

"Sal... Please get some rest..." Larry whispered, squeezing Sal's hand gently. The bluenette sighed and laid down on the brunette's chest. Larry wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gently stroked his hair.

Soon, Sal fell asleep peacefully as soft snores came from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo what do yawll think of this story so far? do yawll like it?


	14. Part 14

Sal sat in Larry's lap while playing video games. The bluenette threw the controller on the floor after losing again. He whined and leaned into his boyfriend's chest.

"Dude, you suck." Larry said.

"And you swallow." Sal responded. Larry scoffed.

"You bitch." Larry stated. Sal stuck his tongue out and smirked.

He checked his phone and saw a notification from Instagram. He opened it and was met with a DM.

"Someone slid into my DMs." Sal mumbled as he opened the message.

_turtles_: Hi, sorry for the random mesasge. Phillip told me to text u

sallythebench: hey, what do u need?

_turtles_: I'm going to move to Nockfell soon and I was wondering if we could be friends?

sallythebench: sure! when will u arrive?

_turtles_: Next week.

sallythebench: great, i cant wait to meet u

_turtles_: Same. Oh I gtg. Bye Sally (:

sallythebench: bye : )

Sal put his phone away and looked at Larry's mildly confused face.

"Who was that?" He asked, tightening his grip on Sal's waist.

"I don't know. Some kid that's moving to Nockfell next week." Sal rubbed the brunette's arms. "Phillip told them to text me and they want to be friends."

"Oh. I hope it's not some stalker nonce..." Larry mumbled.

"Probably not. At least I hope the fuck not." The bluenette said. 

Someone knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Lisa peeked her head in.

"Dinner's ready!" She chirped.

They stood up and followed Lisa to the kitchen. They sat down and she placed a plate of lasagna in front of them.

"Hell yeah! Your lasagna is the absolute best." Sal said.

"Thank you." Lisa smiled and hugged Sal tightly.

"Hey! Where's MY hug?" Larry whined. Lisa chuckled and hugged Larry, too.

They all ate dinner while chatting away happily.


	15. Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shit but its smut so we good

Sal sat down next to Larry in the cafeteria. He pushed his slop around on his tray when flirtatious urges kicked in. He placed his small hand on Larry's thigh and heard him suck in a gasp. He started slowly rubbing his thigh, slowly going closer and closer to the brunette's crotch.

He smirked at the small gasps that came out of the brunette's mouth. Suddenly, the brunette felt the smaller male's hand on his crotch, roughly palming him.

"Stop." The brunette whispered, but Sal just looked at him and innocently batted his eyelashes.

"No Jesse, I haven't seen that movie yet." Larry said, gasping when he felt Sal press down harder on his confined dick. 

Sal was having the time of his life just looking at Larry's facial expressions and listening to his small gasps.

Without prior warning, Larry grabbed his wrist and leaned close to Sal's ear.

"We're going to the bathroom. Right now." He whispered. He stood up with Sal.

"Excuse us."

He dragged his lover to the nearest bathroom and locked themselves in a stall. The smaller only continued to look at his lover innocently. The brunette rolled his eyes and pushed Sal onto his knees.

He got the message and slowly unbuttoned Larry's jeans, pulling the zipper down. He tugged the black jeans down with his precum soaked blue boxers and wrapped his petite hand around the base, slowly moving it up and down.

Larry groaned and put his hand on the back of Sal's head, pushing it towards his dick. Sal got the message and took him in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, slowly taking more of it in his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. He gagged a few times, but kept going. Tears trickled from his left eye.

He felt Larry's dick twitch in his mouth and shoot the white cream down his throat. He pulled out and left Sal to compose himself and catch his breath while pulling his pants and boxers on. He sat on the floor and hugged his boyfriend close to his chest.

"That was great." He said, his breathing uneven. Sal only nodded and smiled.

The bluenette stood up and walked out of the stall. He went to the sink and washed his face. He was the first to leave and Larry left a few minutes later.

They got their stuff from the cafeteria before the bell rang.


	16. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait

Sally sat on the floor, petting Gizmo, when he got a notification. He stopped petting the fat cat and checked his phone.

_turtles_: Hey!

sallythebench: Hi dude.

_turtles_: Guess what-

sallythebench: oof wot?

_turtles_: Me and my mom will arrive there tomorrow! I'm so excited. 

sallythebench: omg yass- I cant wait uwu

_turtles_: Pls don't uwu at me

sallythebench: sowwy owo

_turtles_: Oh Jesus save me...

sallythebench: ok i'll stop now lol

_turtles_: Thank fuck

sallythebench: lol so wyd?

_turtles_: Still packing stuff. Wbu?

sallythebench: petting my cat : ) do u like cats?

_turtles_: Omg yess!! Send a pic of him/her :3

He sent a picture of Gizmo with heart emojis around the cat's face.

sallythebench: his name's Gizmo

_turtles_: Awww, I'll steal him >:3

sallythebench: i will personally kill u if u do that

_turtles_: And I oop-

He snickered before hearing a knock on his bedroom door. He ignored it.

"Sal, come help me with something!" Henry shouted.

sallythebench: oof i gtg. bye dude

_turtles_: Awh.. Bye Sally.

He shoved his phone in his pocket. and stood up, dusting himself off. He walked out of the room and stopped infront of his dad.

"What should I help with?" Sal asked.

"The dishes, please." Henry stated. Sal's left eye lit up. He loved doing things with his dad. They started doing the dishes, telling stupid jokes and stuff.

It was a good day.


	17. Part 17

The blunette waited impatiently infront of the apartments. The mystery boy was going to arrive any minute.

He tapped his foot and swatted away all the bugs. He sighed and pulled his phone out. He checked his DMs. Sure enough, he had a DM from his new friend.

_turtles_: omw : )

sallythebench: oki

He put it away and looked at the sunset. He looked around and saw a boy with tanned skin and blonde hair walking towards him. He stood up and walked closer to him.

"Hiiii!" The blonde said cheerfully while waving his hand.

"Hey dude." Sal responded and got pulled into a bro hug.

"So what's your name?" Sal asked after they pulled away.

"Travis Phelps." He responded.

"I'm Sal Fisher, but I guess you already know that. You can call me Sally Face though." The blunette said with a smile.

"So when can I meet Gizmo?" Travis asked.

"Right now." Sal smiled and walked towards the front entrance of the apartments. He guided the slightly taller boy to the elevator and they stepped in. He pressed the button to the 4th floor and it ascended.

They got off on Sal's floor and entered his apartment. The fat cat excitedly pranced to him, but looked confused at the stranger in front of him.

"Hi Gizmo." The blonde said and held out his hand for the feline to sniff. Gizmo sniffed it before nuzzling his head into his palm.

"He likes you." Sal stated. The fat cat rubbed up against Travis' leg, purring. He lifted the feline up and held him in his arms.

They heard ringing and Travis had to set Gizmo down. He answered the call from his mom.

Sal stayed quiet until he hung up.

"My mom said that I need to go home. See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Mhm. Bye Travis." Sal said and watched the boy leave.

He decided to go visit his boyfriend so he grabbed the keycard and rushed to the elevator. He inserted the keycard and pressed the B button.

He got off at the basement and walked to to 1B. He didn't knock and just walked in.

He stopped at Larry's door and reached for the knob, but heard a familiar female voice inside. He decided to listen in. What he heard, made him regret ever trusting the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsie daisy


	18. Part 18

"Larry, I'm pregnant. And it's yours." Ashley said, sniffling. She had mascara running down her face.

"Wh-What?" Larry questioned. Ash showed him the positive pregnancy test.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Larry asked.

"You were the only one I slept with. So, yes, it is yours." The girl replied.

"You told me that you were on birth control. Why did you lie to me?" He asked.

"I always had a crush on you. When you and Sal got together again, I thought I was gonna kill the ugly fucker. I wanted you all to myself, and now you can't leave me. And if you do, I will kill myself." Ash stated. This was the last straw for Sal.

He decided to confront them. He opened the door and stepped in. All eyes were fixated on him.

"I thought I could trust you Larry. But turns out I can't. We were happy and now what do you do? Impregnate my "best friend". And you Ash, if you think I'm sooo ugly, why were you hanging out with me? Huh? And now you're trying to make him stay by threatening suicide?! You know what bitch? You can kill yourself for all I fucking care!" Sal yelled.

"Larry, we're over. And I'm not coming back to you. I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Sal shouted while sobbing hard and slammed the door in their faces.

He stomped back to his apartment, locking himself in his room and sitting down on the floor. Gizmo meowed outside his door.

"Not now Giz." He sobbed. He spotted the bouquet of flowers that Larry gave him when they first started dating.

He stood up and walked over to it. He grabbed it and chucked it out the window. He grabbed a trash bag and threw away all the stuff that Larry gave him. Even the walkie talkie and his red hoodie.

_Am I not fucking good enough? I get it, she's way prettier and more talented and stuff... She isn't a goddamn freak. She never bothered him with all her nightmares and problems._

Thoughts like these spiraled into darker and worse thoughts.

_I should just kill myself. It's not like anyone's going to miss me. It'll be better for all of us. Especially Larry. He could have a happy family with Ashley. I'm just a burden._

He eventually slipped into unconsciousness that was full of nightmares.


	19. Part 19

_ Dear Larry, _

_ Where do I start? I don't know.  _ _ I guess I'm sorry. I'm grateful for every great moment we had together and I'm glad that I met you. I couldn't have asked for a better friend and boyfriend than you. _

_ But this isn't about the good things. I'm writing this to let you know that'll be gone soon. Don't come looking for me. I don't deserve to be saved. I hope you live a great life with Ashley and your kid. You deserve them. Please don't blame yourself. _

_ It's not your fault. _

_ I love you, never forget that. _

_ Goodbye forever. _

_ ~Yours truly, Sal Fisher _

The piece of paper was covered in smudged ink and tears. Sal stood up from his desk and pet Gizmo for one last time.

"Dad will take good care of you. Don't worry. I love you Gizzy." Sal sniffled. The feline looked at him confused.

He threw some old clothes on, but didn't bother with the shoes. He stuffed the note in his pocket and walked to the elevator. He went to the basement and walked into Larry's room.

He gently taped the note onto the empty canvas on the easel and took one last look at his favourite place. Larry was at school so he was all alone. He let out one last choked sob before hugging himself and leaving through the backdoor.

He climbed up the ladder to the treehouse and peeked his head in. He climbed up all the way and looked at the bulletin board full of polaroids. He felt a new wave of tears building up in his eye while looking at everything in the treehouse.

He eventually climbed down after gawking at it and went on his way.

He knew where he was going. He knew what he was going to do and he wasn't going to stop himself. He walked through the small town until he came across the old train station. He walked farther away from it until he only saw trees and the railroad. He stood at the edge of the railroad and waited for a train to come.

His ultimate demise.

He shivered as cold raindrops hit his pale skin. He heard the sounds of a train in the distance. He looked to the left of him and saw it coming fast. His palms were sweaty as he walked onto the train tracks.

The sounds of the train came closer to him and he braced himself for impact. He clenched his fists tightly and waited for his end.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He mumbled over and over again until...

_Crack._

He screamed out in pain as the train pushed him onto the tracks with full force, his head splitting open on impact. He sprawled himself out horizontally and let the train finish him off.

His blood quickly leaked from his body before everything went black and he never woke up.

Larry walked through the front door of Lisa's apartment and went straight to his room. He was a in a pretty bad mood all day and all he wanted to do was relax.

He went over to his easel and looked at the folded and crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it and read it.

By the time he was done, his hands were shaking and tears poured from his eyes. He dropped onto the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"This is my fault... Oh god I fucked up so much..." He sobbed.

"Lar-bear? You okay in there?" Lisa asked.

"Mommy... Please come in.." Larry sniffled. The last time he called her mommy, was when his dad left.

"What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing his back. He handed her the paper and sobbed harder into his hands.

"He's gone and it's my fault. Oh my god mommy... He's probably already dead because of me." He sobbed. Lisa looked at him for a second before a tear rolled down her cheek. She broke down crying with her son on the floor of his room.

They heard the news come on in the other room and went to check it out. It was news about Sal.

"A teen's body has been found at the train tracks near Nockfell at 3:22 PM. The driver of the train stated that the boy walked infront of the train and wouldn't move. His body has been taken away and he will be buried on the 21st. Our thoughts and prayers go out to his family and friends and we're truly sorry for your loss, Mr. Fisher." The news anchor said.

Larry slumped into the couch and didn't move. He felt incredibly guilty and just wanted to disappear from this world.


	20. Epilogue

It had been a few years after Sal passed away. Larry has been mourning ever since. He visited his grave every weekend and even left Sal's favourite flowers there. Sometimes, he even visited the train tracks where his ex died. He didn't go back to his old habits, no matter how hard it was to cope with it.

Henry on the other hand, slowly fell into alcoholism. First his wife, and now his only son. The alcohol numbed the pain for a bit, but then it returned.

Gizmo still didn't know why his best friend never came home. He searched for the boy everywhere, but came up empty-pawed.

Lisa still worked as the janitor at the apartments and sometimes visited the grave with her son.

Neil, Todd, Phillip and Travis got accepted into university and lived in the same house. 

Larry's daughter was born, and Ash named her Alexandra. Larry occasionally visited his kid. Him and Ashley didn't talk at all after what happened.

One day, Larry walked along the path that led to the railroad. He stopped at the segment where his ex got hit and swept the snow away from the faint blood stain. But something felt... Off to him. Like someone was watching him.

He heard some white noise and a deafening scream. He turned around to see Sal standing there. His skin was translucent. His head was split at the back, his body had missing chunks and cracks all over it. His eye was a ghostly white and his right leg was contorted in a weird way.

Sal instantly smiled as he examined the brunette before him. It was clear that Larry started going to the gym and he had a little stubble on his chin, too. Other than that, not much changed about the metalhead.

"S-Sal? Is that really you?" Larry asked, dumbstruck. The shorter ghost just nodded.

"Yes, Larry. It's really me." The bluenette replied.

"I- Oh my god... I'm so damn sorry.. This is all my fault." Larry choked out. Sal's mouth contorted into a frown.

"No it's not Lar. Don't think like that..." Sal said.

"But I still feel like shit and I still want to apologise." Larry responded. A warm tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away. "Though, a sorry won't save you now.."

"I forgive you Lar. But can you? Can you forgive me for leaving you like this?" Sal asked.

"Of course I forgive you! How could I not?" The brunette responded.

"I kinda just... I dunno... Offed myself a few days after finding that shit out..." Sal mumbled, fiddling with his janky fingers.

"I feel like a coward now. I should've stayed strong, but everything that happened in the past was just too much. And that just pushed me over the edge..." He continued.

"But that's completely understandable... You aren't a coward just cause you couldn't handle all these things." Larry stated. The bluenette just sighed. He bent down and picked up some snow.

He dropped the snow when he heard an oncoming train. Larry backed off the tracks and watched as it passed through his ex. The bluenette remembered it all like it happened yesterday. Then he remembered something else.

"How has my dad been lately?" He asked. Larry frowned.

"He's coping by drinking. He almost gave himself alcohol poisoning twice..." Larry explained.

"Goddamnit I was so selfish... I didn't think of the people around me.." He muttered. Larry tried to hug him, but he almost fell through him. A chill went down his spine as he composed himself.

"It's been so long." Sal mumbled.

"Wait, I have a question." Larry said.

"Hm?" Sal hummed in response.

"Can you go anywhere?" He asked.

"Nope. Ghosts are bound to their place of death for eternity."

"Damn." Was all Larry said. The bluenette sighed again and bent down to pick up some more snow. He formed it into a heart shape and handed it to the brunette.

"Huh?" He hummed.

"Just a christmas present." Sal responded with a sad smile.

"Aw thank you." Larry responded.

Sal started flickering and they both knew that it was time for them to part ways.

"I gotta go.. Bye Lar. I love you." Sal said.

"Bye Sally. I love you too." 

Sal faded out of existence so Larry decided to head home. It suddenly started snowing so he stopped and took in the moment. He saw a weirdly shaped snowflake land on his hoodie sleeve so he checked it out. It was a small, heart shaped snowflake and Larry smiled at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it, thats the story yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> ok so ya girl already wrote the entire story on wattpad so its just gonna be copy pasted here-


End file.
